The Alpha's Dark Angel
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Alissa Tate's life was turned upside down when the Alpha Pack attacked her and her sister. The thing is the Leader is her real father. She is turned and the Pack trains her. She is the only Werewolf in the pack that is not a Alpha. She befriends Scott and his friends for the pack. She slowly starts to trust Deucalion. Who will she remain loyal to her father and her pack or Scott.
1. Chapter 1

_Alissa Tate fell to her knees her father catching her fall. He came down with her. "It can't be true" She cried out to him. She pulled on his jacket it was the only thing that kept her close to her father. She wanted to go into the room and save her sister. "There has to be a way" She asked her father. "There has to be" She said. She pulled away but he wouldn't let her go far. _

"_I am sorry but there isn't." He said. He couldn't take looking at his youngest child as she cried for her older sister. Daphne Tate had died of a terrible animal attack. Alissa was lucky to be okay she had gotten bitten but it wasn't death threatening. She had been released a few hours ago before her sister had died. "Alissa please calm down" Jared told his daughter. He stood and helped her up. He walked her over to a bench and sat down with her. _

"_Daddy how can you be so calm through this. She is your oldest daughter and you haven't shed a tear" She said to her father she pulled away from him and looked his face. She looked deep and notice that there wasn't anything no emotion. When he told her there was but not anymore it was like he didn't even care. _

"_You were supposed to die not Daphne" he said suddenly. She looked at him confuse. _

"_What do you mean" She asked him. _

"_It wasn't supposed to happen this way. My daughter wasn't supposed to die" He said to her she didn't understand what was going on. One minute he was holding her and the next he was telling her she was supposed to be dead. _

_She stood up and backed away from him as he started to reach for her. "Alissa come here there is something I should have told you a long time ago" he said to her. She just kept backing up. She had just lost her sister and now her father was acting strange. _

"_Daddy what is going on" She asked him. _

"_Don't call me that I am not your father" He said to her. Everything was so confusing. "I took you in because I wanted to hope that you were mine but as time went on. Everything was telling me that I was wrong to hope that I was your father. I am not your father but just the man what took care of you for sixteen years." Alissa stared at him his words piercing her heart, every word another blow. Tears fell from her eyes. As he pressed forward grabbing her wrist "You are nothing to me. You are just like your mother. I have pretended for far too long." He said his words getting harsher. _

"_Let go of her" Alissa heard a voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Her father let her hand go and backed away in fear. Alissa turned carefully and saw a dark haired woman with dark toned skin. She smiled at the girl with the Strawberry blonde hair. _

_Kali walked in front the young girl. "I am sorry but Deucalion wouldn't be too happy to know you didn't keep you promise to him." She said her nails growing from her finger tips and her feet touching the cold floor. "If you Hurt Alissa he would kill you or have you killed. You daughter Daphne was an accident. If she hadn't run in front of Alissa she would be alive. Alissa is the one we want and need" She said. Kali turned and grabbed Alissa by the arm. She gently pulled her along. _

"_Who are you" Alissa asked her. _

"_I am Kali and I am going to be your teacher" She said her eyes flashing red. "You are going to be a powerful Alpha one day" She said with a smirk. "One that your father will be proud of" She said. Alissa didn't say anything more. She didn't know who she was anymore. Nothing made any sense. As far as she knew she didn't have a father anymore. Who could Kali be talking about. She didn't know but he had to be important if Kali respected him. _

Alissa jumped off the branch and landed on Ethan's back. He threw her down and she swiped knocking him to the ground. She quickly moved and pinned him down. "Got you" She said to him. As she did he flipped her over and pinned her down.

"Nice try" He said to her she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So you think" She said to him she slipped away from him and stood up. Ethan copied her and came over to her. "I am tired we have been at this for two hours." She complained to him. He knew this was a trick however he knew her too well.

"I don't believe you" he said.

"She is getting better at deceiving isn't she" Aiden said. He was Ethan's twin brother they were the same on so many levels. Ethan and her play fought but with Aiden it was all real. They got along but he was always the more serious one.

"Kali teaches me every day" Alissa said to him with a smirk. She had been with them for the last two years. She had trained and become close to the Twins they became like her brothers. She loved them Kali was like her older brother. Ennis was like an uncle to her. They all trained and cared for her. She had learned the truth of her birth.

Her mother had fallen in love with another man and she was conceived. Her mother wasn't married to Jared Tate he was just the one her mother's parents wanted her to be with. Her mother ran away and found Deucalion. Daphne Tate her older sister wasn't even blood to her. She had both a different mother and father. Alissa had long forgotten the Tate family she had a new family now and that was her pack.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Alissa your father wishes to speak with you" Kali said walking up to the young girl she cared about and trained.

"I will see you two later" Alissa said to the boys before she followed Kali to her father's room. She entered and found him standing next to the window. She slowly walked up to him and touched his forearm.

"You wanted to see me" She said to him he nodded and looked at her. She knew that he couldn't see her but he could sense her.

"I need you to start school in Beacon Hills befriend the wolves there and their friends. Relate to them make them see that you are a friend. Do not get close to them" he said his voice was cold when he spoke. She was used to that.

"I understand. When do I start" She asked him.

"Tomorrow, your schedule is on the desk along with some supplies you will need." He said to her.

"Yes Deucalion" She said to him. She didn't feel right calling him her father yet.

"One day you will call me father. Just because I wasn't visible doesn't mean I wasn't there" He said to her. She looked down she still didn't have an identity. She was still Alissa Tate in her mind even if she now knew the truth. "You may go now" he said to her. She nodded and moved to his desk grabbing the stuff and leaving the room.

Deucalion listened as the door closed. She still didn't trust him. He hadn't given her any reason not to. He left her a regular beta. She was not an alpha at least not yet she would be one day. "She will trust you one day. It takes time for one to accept the truth. She believed that man was her father for sixteen years. She had been lied to her most of her life. She is coming around I can feel it" Kali said to him.

"You really don't have to say that" he said. "I know that it takes time but it's been two years. I have given her every reason to trust me yet she doesn't" Deucalion told his second.

"She does I know she does Deucalion she just doesn't know what to think. She had spent more time with us than she has you. Spend more time with her and you may just get what you want. You're daughter." She said to him.

"I want that but I want that Alpha in our pack right now and she may be the key to get that to happen Kali. I want you to continue to train her." Deucalion said to her. Kali nodded.

"She is a quick study there isn't much more I can teach her" She commented. Kali was impressed with the young wolf that was for sure.

Alissa took the school supplies she had gotten from Deucalion and put it in a backpack. She picked out an outfit which consisted of a light grey summer dress. She grabbed a pair of black flats and put them out. She walked back to her bed and sat down. She wasn't miserable here but she did miss her old life a bit. Everything was okay before she had lost Daphne. She didn't care that they weren't blood she was her sister. Tomorrow was the day she started over. Home schooling was over and she was going to a real school.

"So sister ready for school tomorrow" Aiden asked walking in her room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I am" She said to him he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I am wearing that" She said to him pointing the dress. "I have to make a good impression" She said.

"And you will" he said to her she smiled and leaned into him. Aiden was her best friend she was close to both twins but Aiden looked out for her the most. "I have to go Ethan and I have to make a run to the bank. I will give you a ride in the morning" he said to her. He stood and left the room. Aiden looked back and smiled at her. He shut the door and she stood from her bed. She walked into her personal bathroom to take a shower. She had spent the day training and looking after the two Caught Werewolves that were being held in the bank.

The water washed away the sweat of the training she did today. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked back into her room. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of comfy shorts and shirt. She pulled out some underwear and slipped them on before her clothes.

She walked to her door to open to find Kali standing there. "I was wondering if we could talk" She said to the younger girl. She moved so Kali could come in her room she closed the door and followed her to the bed. They sat down and Kali began to talk.

"I have known Deucalion for a long time. He can be so ruthless and heartless. But when it comes to the people he cares about. He will do anything for them. He cares about you Alissa he does but when he lost his sight. He lost apart of himself. When he killed his pack he did it to prove that he wasn't weak. He became powerful one of the most powerful Alpha's ever. Alissa he wants that for you too. We all do." Kali said. Alissa sat her confused she didn't understand why Kali was telling her this.

She had never really seen or spent time with Deucalion. There was very few times when he would be at her training sessions with the others. She didn't see him much only when he summoned her to him. When she first came here she didn't know what was happening to her. Kali was the one who explained it to her and taught her how to control it during the full moon.

She had never gone through so much pain before. After the first shift it got easier to the point where she just did it. "He is proud that you have come so far in your training you will be an alpha before you know it." She said to her.

"What is the point of this" Alissa asked Kali.

"He cares about you and wants you to trust him. Everything he does is a way to a more powerful future" Kali said. "He wants you to be a part of that" She said to her.

"I am still her aren't I. I was given a choice stay here and train or leave and not survive on my own" Alissa said "I stayed here I am going to stay. I don't know him anymore than I know the man I thought was my father. I don't know who I am right now. It's late Kali I have school in the morning I would like to get some sleep." She said to Kali who looked at her and left the room.

"Know you always have a place her" She said to her. Alissa nodded and watched Kali close the door. Alissa didn't know what to expect tomorrow but it was going to be a long day. She didn't know what kind of tests Deucalion would have for her tomorrow.

Alissa lay in her bed and covered up. She set her phone with an alarm even though she knew that Ethan would wake her in the morning like he always did. She closed her eyes and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is Chapter Two. It's not all the way edited but readable. This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the character's only Alissa. Read and Review. **_

Alissa felt the bed shift underneath her. She groaned rolled over to see Ethan and Aiden staring at her. She pulled the covers over her head. "Oh no you don't" Ethan said to her he pulled the covers off her head and off the bed.

"Time to get ready" Aiden said to her. She sighed and sat up. She stretched and yawned.

"If I am to get ready for school you both need to leave so I can get dressed" She pushing them both off the bed they landed on the floor and she burst out laughing. "Now get out" she said to them. They both got up and left the room. She jumped off her bed and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a bra. She walked back over to where she put her dress. She got dressed for the day and brushed her hair into a side ponytail. She pinned the stray hairs up with bobby pins.

Alissa slipped into the black flats and grabbed her phone and back pack. She left her room and headed to Deucalion's room/office. She knocked and walked in after hearing the faint come in from him. She found him sitting down at the end of his bed slipping his shoes on. She noticed he was having some troubles. She walked over and kneeled down to help him.

"Thank you Alissa" he said to her she nodded.

"No problem. I just came to tell you I was heading to school" She said to him. She stood up and patted her dress down.

"Good, remember don't let them find out who or what you are. Kali taught you how to mask your scent if I am correct" he said to her.

"Yes she did" Alissa responded to him. He nodded.

"You don't have to been so nervous around me. I wish I could see what you look like" He said to her. She reached out and took his hand.

"You see with touch right" She asked him.

"Yes" He said to her. She placed his hand on her cheek. She stiffened from his touch but relaxed as his hand wandered her face. Touching her mouth her nose her eyes. She saw him smile. "You are beautiful" he said pulling his hand away.

"Thank you" She said to him.

"Now get to school" he said to her she nodded and left the room with one last look at him. She could see the similarities they had but there differences too. She smiled and closed the door.

Deucalion saw this as progress. Whatever Kali had said to her last night must have helped because for once she was completely calm around him. Her heart rate was calm and controlled. She would be everything he wanted her to be. She was a different kind of Werewolf. She was like Talia Hale and her mother. She could turn into a full wolf. He stood from the end of his bed and used his cane to move around the room.

Alissa pulled Aiden's helmet off and handed it to him. The parking lot was full of kids of all ages. She kept close to Ethan and Aiden they were her safe place as of right now. They walked into the school and headed to their lockers which she found she was between a brunette girl and a Red head like herself. She opened the locker and tried to move quickly.

"You must be new" the red head asked her. Alissa nodded and went back to placing her things into her locker. "I am Lydia and this is Allison" She said her.

"Alissa" she said to her she pulled out a note book and went to walk away.

"What do you have first" Lydia asked her.

"English" She said. "With Ms. Blake" She added.

"So do we walk with us?" She asked her Alissa nodded and followed the two girls. She however hadn't missed the conversation they two had over Aiden and Ethan. Lydia kept her up to date with what was going on. She listened to her like she was supposed to do. Listen, watch and play the game.

The girls walked into the classroom and went to find a seat. Lydia motioned for the seat in front of her. Class was about to start she had to figure when all the phones including hers went off. She checked her phone and saw that it was from an unknown number. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" A voice said Alissa looked up and saw that it had to be the teacher she had dark hair and simple looking face. She was wearing a black skirt with a black and white blouse. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It also be the last text you will receive in this class." She said. "Phones off" Alissa hit the button and her phone was off. "Everyone" the teacher said.

She listened to the teacher as she spoke to the class about what they were going to be studying. She honestly didn't care. The only thing she could focus on was the intense smell of another werewolf in the room. She looked over at boy who sat behind Allison. She noticed that there was tension that could honestly be cut with a knife.

She started to work on the notes the teacher wanted them to work on when she could hear Lydia and the boy talking. They were talking about some dog that had bit her or something. She really didn't listen since it wasn't important. She stopped working when suddenly she heard a thud on the window next to her. She looked to see a spot of blood mixed with some feathers.

She looked farther up when she heard the sound of birds. She saw a whole flock of crows coming towards the window. She stayed seated while other students went to get a closer look. They all jumped back when the birds started to hit the windows. A few had broken in and started to attack the students. She got down to the floor and hid under her desk. This was not how she planned her first day going. She saw that the boy Lydia was talking to was shielding her from the birds.

It seemed like a long time before all the crows either died or flew away. She stood up and went to check on Lydia and the boy. They were fine but there were students that glass and marks from the birds that were bloody. She moved to the back of the room and waited while Ms. Blake went to get help. She went to find her phone and picked it up she turned it back on and found Aiden's number. She dialed it and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey you do know I am in study hall right now" he said to her.

"There was some sort of attack in my English class" She said to him.

"What do you mean" He asked her she could hear the worry in his voice. "Are you hurt" He asked.

"No I am fine but some birds just went berserk and broke through the windows like some massive suicide" She told him.

"Meet me outside of the room I will be right there" He said to her.

"Okay" She said to him hung up and snuck out of the room. It was easy since the teacher was busy checking everyone over. Paramedics had arrived and were starting to look over her classmates. She walked a little down the hall when she saw Aiden and Ethan walking towards her.

"Are you really not hurt" Ethan asked her she nodded.

"Yeah it was freaky. I don't know what to think. Do you think we have to tell Deucalion about this" She asked him.

"Yes if we don't then he will find out another way and that won't be good" Aiden said. "You were attacked by birds he will want to know that. After all you are his daughter" he told her. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"So what" She said to him.

"Go back to the class room before the teacher finds you are missing" Ethan said hugging her. She nodded and walked back to the classroom. Nobody had noticed that she had gone missing. She kept to herself. She got checked over by a paramedic and was reported to be fine. She however already knew that. To say that her first day was uneventful was an understatement.

It went totally different then she thought it would. The students were released from the rest of the day and were free to go home. The only problem was is that Aiden and Ethan are her ride home. So she had no choice but to go the rest of the day. Not that she minded though.

She found Ethan was in her Algebra class which brightened her day. She sat down next to him. "Hey" She said to him.

"Hey Lissa" He said to her "Are okay having a great day at school" He asked her.

"No I was attacked by birds what a great day" she said to him. He laughed but was shushed by the teacher.

"I hope you know I am not helping you with your homework" She said to him. He smiled at her like that she was the one making a joke. "I am very serious" She told him with a smile.

The rest of the day seemed to pass without incident. But as she got ready to leave she found Kali at her locker. "We have some business here before we all leave" She said Alissa nodded and put her backpack in her locker. She followed Kali and the Twins. They met up with Ennis and Deucalion. She had no idea what they were doing but she felt it wasn't good. The pack was heading towards the locker rooms. She could hear breathing coming from one of them.

Aiden leaned down into her ear and whispered quickly. "This is where you prove yourself" she nodded and kept walking. They opened the door and walked in. Aiden was first then it was herself, Kali and the rest of the group. The girl they were chasing confronted them making Kali smirk. The twins went after her first but she beat them. Ennis pinned her down to the lockers but she moved him away as well. Alissa made her move slashing the woman's' back. She was hit with the stick but Ethan and Aiden got back at her adding to the already made scratches she had made. Kali stood her ground she jumped up and swiped the woman with her feet knocking her into the lockers.

Deucalion wiped his hand free of the blood. He grabbed his cane and placed his sunglasses back over his sightless eyes He motioned Alissa to follow him. She did what he said as they walked the girl sat trembling in fear of him. He crouched in front of the woman and reached out to touch her face. "Beautiful" he said to her. "But defiant aren't you" He said to her.

"Because I know something" The woman began. "I know you're afraid of him" She said.

"Of a teenage boy" Deucalion said.

"Of the man he'll become" She said.

"I am aware of a certain potential threat" he started. "But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat. Get someone else to do it for you" He said.

"Derek" the woman said. Alissa had heard of Derek Hale she had yet to see him however. They had two of his pack members in the bank.

"Alissa eliminate the threat" Deucalion said. She nodded and let her claws grow out again. She reached down and slashed the woman's neck. It surprised her but she didn't feel anything afterward. That was what Kali had taught her no remorse. "Now walk me out while they handle the mess" He said to her. She nodded and gently took his arm. She led him out of the locker room and back up the small amount of stairs. "You did well" He told her.

"Thank you" she said to him. She wanted to prove she was just as good as the others and she hoped that he knew that her loyalties would remain with him even if she still didn't know who she was she was beginning to figure it out. She was starting to slowly trust Deucalion more and more every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Alissa had spent the next few days with Lydia and Allison. Becoming friends with them getting close to them it wasn't hard actually. She had also joined track with Aiden and Ethan. She was doing everything she could to fit in here. That also wasn't hard to do. Blending in was all she really had to do. All Deucalion wanted her to do was get close to Allison and Lydia to get close Scott McCall.

Alissa got out of bed and went to her closet. She picked out an outfit and changed into it. She had gone shopping last night to get something for track practice this morning. She put her hair into a ponytail and walked out of her room. She shut the door and almost jumped when she felt her back hit someone else's.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you Lissa" Deucalion said to her. She relaxed and pulled away from him a little bit. It was only a few days ago she had killed someone on his order. What scared her was that she didn't feel anything.

"It's fine really. I am just a bit jumpy I guess" She said. She had been the same way when she first met him. She still didn't know what to think or how to act around him.

"Can I ask why" he asked her.

"Just a bad dream is all" She told him. "I saw my father I mean Jared Tate and Daphne. I saw everything happen again. Only this time Jared killed me because of what I am" She told him she watched his face change from the hard stern face she was used to but to a concerned face.

"I know you are still healing from that. The rejection that you weren't his daughter" He said. "Hurt you badly" he added she glared at him.

"Because of you" She said to him. "My life was perfect before you ruined it" She told him.

"You are my daughter not his. He may have raised you but I am your father and you live with me now. You do as I say. I give you the freedom you want because I don't want to lose you again. I gave you this gift because this is your destiny." He told her.

"You ruined my life" She said walking away from him.

"You will not walk away from me. I am your father" he yelled at her.

"You are not my father I don't have a father" She responded to him. She walked out the door and instantly felt bad for the way she treated him. All he had done was show concern for her and she practically threw it in his face. She wanted to go back to apologize but she had school to get too. She met up with Aiden and he gave her his helmet and drove them both to school with Ethan following behind them.

Alissa changed in the girl's locker room with the rest of the girls of the track team. She didn't talk just changed. She tied her shoes and could hear the coach yelling outside of the door. She walked up to Aiden and Ethan. "Hey" She said to him.

"Don't think we didn't hear what went on with Deucalion this morning. You better hope he isn't angry with you" Ethan said.

"Yeah well I know I was out of place. You two better be nice to Lahey" She said.

"Always" Aiden said to her he put an arm around her as they walked outside. She knew who he was and had seen him at the bank but he hadn't seen her. So she wasn't a threat to him.

Aiden and Alissa passed the boy first. Ethan walked up on the other side of him. When the whistle sounded the three of them were off. She kept up perfectly with the boys. She looked back and saw that Isaac was following them. She smiled and kept running. They rounded a corner and hid. She watched as the boy looked around for them. Ethan and Aiden attacked Isaac and she walked behind them slowly. She hoped that both boys forgave her for what she was going to do.

She heard Aiden ask Ethan a question. "Ethan I always forget how many bones are in the body" she smiled at this.

"I don't know let's count" Ethan said as he was about to strike She attacked Aiden and someone else attacked Ethan.

"Sorry" she whispered into his ear. He pushed off her off and detracted his claws. She did the same as did the boys behind her. Scott and Isaac that is she knew she would have some explaining to do but she didn't care. She always loved a good brawl with the boys. Just as she was going to go at Aiden a scream could be heard for miles. They all forgot what they were doing and went to see what was going. She stood behind Aiden and Ethan when they reached their destination.

A boy was tied to the tree by his torso and his neck. Blood was everywhere on the body and the tree. The police department was called and on their way. She actually had to look away. Ethan tried to hide it best he could from her.

Sirens could be heard as they got closer. The Sheriff she suspected came up the hill officer's following him. He was pushing people out of the way. This was the worst thing she had ever seen. She had never actually seen what Daphne had looked like after the attack. This was pretty gross.

"What do you think did this" She asked the twins.

"I don't know Lissa" Aiden said to her. She did what the sheriff said and began to walk back to the school she didn't want to stick around any longer than she had to. She was about half way when she felt a hand pull on her arm.

"Who are you" Scott asked her she turned to face him.

"I am like you" She said to him. "Only I am alone and I don't like bullies so your friend should be thankful I was here to help him" Alissa said to him.

"So you're a werewolf too" a boy she didn't know the name of asked her.

"Yeah I am. I have been for two years. I don't have anyone but my dad" She said not giving too much away.

"So what you do good deeds" Isaac asked her.

"You could say that. I want to help you. The Alpha pack took my sister from me. They killed her" Alissa said to him. She looked back and saw the Twins. The nodded indicating they were listening as she told them her story.

"I am sorry to hear that" Scott said. "I didn't mean to startle you" He said walking away from her. "We could use you" He said to her she smiled. He shouldn't trust so easily could be the death of him. She looked at the twins and saw their smiles. She did well hopefully this gets her back in Deucalion's good graces.

Alissa sat in her Science class that she shared with Isaac and Scott. "Alright since inertia is a subject you know plenty. Why don't we start with momentum" Mr. Harris said underlining it in the chalk. She however kept her eyes on the boys.

She listened in on Scott as he talked to Isaac. "They are here for a reason; give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay" Scott said to him she knew the reason but she wasn't allowed to say anything. It seemed like Isaac wasn't listening to him. "Isaac" Scott whispered. Alissa knew that he wouldn't listen to the to be alpha. She then turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Danny what do we know about Momentum" Mr. Harris asked the boy.

"It's the product of mass and velocity the mass of something the faster it's going…" Danny said.

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom please" Isaac said he stood up and left the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom too" Scott said suddenly.

"One at a time" Mr. Harris said. She knew why he wanted to go he wanted to follow Isaac.

"But I really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go" Scott said.

"Mr. McCall if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine started to pour from every surface in this room. I would still respond with one at a time…" She tuned out the rest wondering what was going on outside the room. She honestly had to get out of here.

Alissa focused now on her notes. She looked up when she heard the class getting up she followed and pushed to the front to see Ethan on the floor bloody and battered. She wanted to go to him but Danny had beaten her to the punch. "I don't know he just came at me" Ethan said. Alissa looked to see Isaac. She knew that Aiden had done this but they were doing this to get Isaac in trouble.

"Isaac what did you do" Mr. Harris asked him. Alissa didn't care she pushed past and went to Ethan's side. She looked to see that Scott was upset with what Isaac had done. She helped Danny with Ethan. "Take him to the nurse" Mr. Harris instructed both her and Danny. She nodded and began to walk with him.

"Thanks Lissa" he said to her she nodded and they made their way to the nurses office. She had dismissed Danny and they were on their own.

"It's what I am all about" She said to him. "Good deeds" she said to him. They met up with Aiden and enjoyed a good laugh or two.

They went to the rest of their classes they had together. It was now English and she was sitting in front of Ethan. He was telling her some joke so it looked like they were blending in but when Scott walked in she turned and faced the front. Looking uncomfortable she watched as he pulled out some parts out of his bag.

"This looks important." They were parts from one of their bikes. She couldn't believe what they were doing. She saw that Aiden was getting angry. He stood and ran out of the room.

"Aiden don't" Ethan yelled out after to him. Ms. Blake looked after him as he ran out of the room. Everyone started to pile out of the classroom she followed Allison and Scott. She saw that Aiden was standing in front of his bike holding his helmet. She looked over at Scott and Allison and saw that she was laughing. She didn't hear what Ms. Blake had said. She couldn't believe that they had gotten back at Ethan and Aiden. She walked back in the class room and sat back in her desk. She couldn't show that she knew Ethan and Aiden. She had wanted to say that Aiden was framed by the kids she had to become friends with. That was going to be hard considering how close she was with the twins.

The class came back in and the only people she focused on were Isaac, Allison, and Scott. They all had smiles on their faces. The twins were like her brothers. Looked like she was riding home with Ethan tonight not that she minded but she liked riding with Aiden. Ms. Blake came back in and she knew that Aiden was going to be expelled for this. She couldn't focus on class since she was worrying about Aiden.

Class ended and she rushed out to her locker. She waited for Ethan outside when she spotted Kali and Ennis standing outside a car. She walked over and smiled.

"Hey Alissa" Ennis said to her she nodded her greeting. "Get in the car. Deucalion will be out shortly" He said to her she nodded and entered the car. She placed her bag on her lap and waited for her father to come back. It wasn't long till the door opened and Deucalion entered the car.

"I hear you played your part well" he said to her there was coldness to his voice.

"Yes I did I told them exactly what you told me to" She said to him. She figured now was a better time than any. "About this morning…" She started.

"All is forgiven." He said to her.

"You were just asking me something and shouldn't have said what I did. You have helped me and I didn't want to sound so ungrateful. It was not my intention." She said to him. "I was harsh I am sorry" She said.

"Do not apologize. There was a time before I lost my sight when I wanted to find you but Talia said it wasn't time to bring you into this world. I wanted to raise you to in this life. You didn't have anybody I didn't trust that man that raised you. I knew he would hurt you. Alissa you are going to be something great one day. I promise you that" Deucalion said. She sat there and went through everything she had just heard. He wanted to raise her but he left her with Jared all those years. She only really had one question.

"Who is my mother" She asked him.

"She is gone nobody knows where she is" he said to her. Deucalion really did know where Alissa's mother was. He just told her the first thing that came to mind. "She disappeared when you were born." He said. Alissa felt hurt. She had never known a mother's love. Kali was the closest thing she had to a woman idol.

"You have Kali for that role. She cares about you and has taught you everything you know. How did Scott take to your story" He asked her.

"He believed me" She said to him.

"Good, keep it up" He said. Alissa nodded and looked out the window. She felt like she was starting to trust Deucalion a bit more every day. He hadn't given her any reason not to so it was time she started to trust him. She smiled she was truly starting to see that this was her family. Deucalion is her father and the pack is her family. She couldn't trust anyone more than she did her pack.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here is chapter four. I skipped a few episodes because I had no idea how to use Alissa in them and she really didn't fit anyways. So here it is. Read and Review. I only own Alissa and other OC Mentioned. **_

Alissa sat on the bus. They were going to their first track meet. She was distracted however. She didn't know what was going on back home. She leaned her head against the window and kept looking out. Alissa was scared really scared about Ennis. All she could keep seeing was him falling down and landing. He didn't move. She didn't know if he was okay or not. She felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out of her pocket and looked to see that she had a text message.

"_He'll be okay I am sure of it" _Ethan texted her she smiled at his message.

"_Yeah I hope so" _she texted back to him. She and Ethan were the only ones allowed since Aiden had been expelled from school. She didn't like that it was only her and Ethan against them. It was their fault that Ennis was hurt. She didn't care about Derek Hale one bit. He wasn't her family or in her pack. Last night she had to fight against her family talk about acting she should get an Emmy award for it.

_Alissa watched as Derek and Ennis fell over the ledge. She held her tongue however not saying a word. She wanted to scream out but she couldn't. She looked at Ethan and Aiden but then over to Scott and his pack. _

"Hey Alissa are you feeling okay" She turned and saw that Danny had a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I am fine Danny" She said to him. She turned so her back was against the window and her feet were on the seat. She looked at Ethan and they shared a look. She may only be a beta in an alpha pack but they were her alphas. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She hadn't felt this way in a long time not since Daphne.

_Alissa sat up on her bed in the hospital and slipped her jeans on. She had been here two days and she was ready to leave. The only problem was her sister wasn't. Daphne from what she had gathered was getting worse. She put her shirt on and bent down to tie her shoes. Wincing when pain shot up her body from the bite on her side she sat up and placed a hand on it. _

_She couldn't understand why the animal attacked her and Daphne. She looked up when her father walked in the room. There was sadness in his eyes. Something had changed in her sister's condition._

"_She has slipped into a coma" he said to her. "The doctors don't know if she will wake up. They are taking her to surgery again so to see if they can fix more of the damage" he told her she closed her eyes and sighed. How was it fair that all she got was a scratch and Daphne was dying? _

_She knew that that hiking trip was a mistake. It was all her fault that her sister was fighting for her life. "Stop blaming yourself" her father said to her. _

"_It is my fault if I hadn't asked her to come on that dumb trip with me then she would be fine not dying" She said to him tears fell from her eyes. _

_Jared wrapped his arms around her and held to his body. _

Alissa opened her eyes and found that Stiles was looking down at her. "Can we talk" He asked her she nodded and moved her feet allowing him to sit down. She looked at Ethan and then back at Stiles. "He isn't healing" He said.

"What" She asked him.

"Scott he isn't healing. Can you come and look" Stiles asked her she could read the desperation in his eyes and the worry for his friend.

"Yeah sure" She said to him. She followed him to the back and sat down next to Scott. "Lift your shirt" She said to him he did what she asked. She nearly fainted at the sight of what she saw. There were many lacerations on his torso. They were deep and they were bleeding black blood. She pulled it back down.

"So what do you think" Stiles asked her she looked at him.

"He isn't letting himself heal he is fighting against it. Letting it get infected. This has got to get cleaned and healed" She said. "I can't do this however but something has got to get done" She told him. She stood and went to her seat. Stiles sat back down next to Scott and they started to talk again.

She leaned her head back down against the window. Last few days running though her mind. Scott had trusted her enough to bring her with him to Derek's to talk strategy against her pack.

_Scott opened the door and they both walked in. "I know where they are" he said to the group of people that are surrounded around the table. _

"_Same building as the Argents" one said. She assumed this was Derek. "We know" he said. She spotted Boyd and hoped he didn't recognize her or her voice. _

"_Cora and I followed the twins" Boyd said she saw that Cora was now looking at her. _

"_Then they want you to know" Scott said she stayed close to him. _

"_Or they don't care" One said she didn't know him. "Who is she" He asked pointing at her. _

"_Alissa Tate. The Alpha's killed her sister she is on our side. She has done nothing but help me I trust her" Scott said. She smiled. _

"_Is that true" Derek asked her. _

"_Yes, is it true. They mauled her to pieces they almost killed me too" She said to them. "Now back to what the real issue is here" She said she smiled on the inside she could feel there was uncertainty _

"_What is this" Scott asked getting to her point. There was map on the desk in front of them. She also hopped that Boyd and Cora didn't catch her scent and recognize it as well. She could feel the man who had questioned who she was staring at her. She looked up and met his eyes. _

"_Isn't obvious the schemers are scheming coming up with a cued demand better known as a preplanned strike" He said she kept looking in his eyes. _

"_You are going after them" Scott asked Derek. _

"_You're going to help us" Derek said. Alissa knew that Deucalion would know of their plan it wasn't hard to figure out she couldn't say anything however. If she did they would suspect that she was a part of the Alphas and she needed to stay on their side._

Alissa sighed at the memory. The man she had learned was Peter Hale had never left her head. She knew that he suspected something about her but didn't voice it to the others just her. He had found her walking down the street and had confronted her yesterday morning.

_Alissa hummed while she walked. She had decided that it was good morning for a run. Since she had a track meet she had to appear as normal as possible. She knew that Scott's friends didn't completely trust her. She hoped after today however they would. She was getting better at hiding her true feelings and keeping her heart rate normal. _

_Alissa turned around a corner and smacked right into somebody. She looked up and saw that she was staring right into the eyes of Peter Hale. "Well hello Miss Tate" he said to her she smiled. _

"_Hello Peter" She said to him. She kept calm. _

"_What is it you really want" He asked her. He was right to the point it reminded her of Deucalion. He was always to the point. _

"_The Alpha's to pay for killing my sister" Alissa said. "They destroyed my life. I am only trying to get my revenge" She told him. _

"_You must have been close to your sister was she older or younger than you" He asked her. _

"_Older. She practically raised me" She said to him. She tried to walk past him but he caught her arm. _

"_You are smart, good at playing people if I find out that you are lying I will rip your throat out of your neck" He said to her. _

"_I don't play people. I am smart however I could do the same to you" She said him. "You are just as conniving as I am. So if you don't mind I have things to do" She said to him. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and started to walk away from him. She couldn't shake the feeling that had surged through her body when his hand touched her. _

_She hated men like him though. Ones who think they are powerful when they are from it. Deucalion was a powerful Alpha. She knew that and started her way home. She knew he could be cruel she had witnessed it and been at the end of it. She knew that these werewolves could never beat her pack not even with her on their side._

Alissa looked at Ethan and noticed that he was looking at his phone again. He mouthed to her that there wasn't any news yet. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It was nerve wrecking not knowing anything.

Alissa looked up at the coach when she heard the whistle. "Jared car sick again" he asked the boy two seats ahead of her. "How do you even get on the bus." He asked him. "Look at me, wait don't look at me look at the horizon" Coach said. "Keep your eyes, keep your eyes on the horizon" he said standing straight.

"McCall not you too" Coach said to Scott she followed his eyes and saw that Scott had sat up.

"Ah no coach I am good" Alissa could almost hear the pain in his voice.

"Tate you good" Coach asked when he saw that she was leaned against the window.

"Yeah just didn't sleep well last night" She said to him. She didn't sleep at all actually. Not with the concern she held for Ennis. Her mind went back to the plans that she had heard with Scott.

"_They are one floor above the penthouse right above Allison" Derek said. _

"_So kill them first that's the plan" Scott asked. Boyd looked at him. _

"_They won't even see it coming" Boyd said. _

"_Why is the default plan always murder. For once can someone come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone" Scott asked she kind of had to agree with him on that one. _

"_Don't you ever get so tired of being so blandly morel do you" Peter asked Scott. "Not that I don't disagree with him" Peter said. _

"_I do" Cora said. _

"_I don't" Alissa said. _

"_Why do we need this kid" Cora asked looking at him. _

"_This kid helped save your life and you know that we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move. They kind of already have considering how much convincing it took to get Scott to trust her. _

"_We can't beat a pack of Alpha's" Scott said. _

"_That's' why we are going after Deucalion" Cora said Alissa felt her stomach roll. "Just him" Cora added. _

"_You cut off the head of the snake the body dies" Boyd said. She turned her head to Peter when he started to talk. _

"_Only this isn't a snake it's a hydra and like Scott says they are all Alphas" Peter said she didn't know how she felt about working with these guys anymore. She had just started to trust Deucalion and now she was standing here listening to these people plot her father's death. _

"_Deucalion is the leader" Derek said. _

"_Let's hope so" Peter said to Derek. "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra." Peter asked. _

"_Two more grew back in its place" Alissa said._

"_Someone has been doing their summer reading" Peter said looking at her. _

That conversation was the hardest thing she had to listen to. Deucalion was powerful and his pack wouldn't let anything happen to him they were loyal he was the leader. Her leader she was doing the hardest thing in her life. Lying to people who trusted her Scott trusted her and Derek had begun to as well. She knew Peter didn't but from what she saw the other four in the room with her didn't trust him either.

She hated having to hold all that information from them but it was the only way to make sure that the people she was allying with trusted her. She felt her body jerk forward when the bus suddenly stopped. She looked ahead and saw that there was a traffic jam.

She looked at Ethan and saw that he was talking to Danny and smiling. She saw Scott behind him he was starting to walk up the small walk way. She followed his eyes and saw that he was going to Boyd. Who was glaring back at Ethan.

_Alissa stood in front of Deucalion only a few weeks ago she didn't know if she wanted to help him but now she knew that she wanted to help him. He was right he hadn't given her a reason not to trust him. Everything he has done has had a reason behind it. _

"_Everything going well" he asked her. She nodded. _

"_They trust me maybe not completely but they do trust me" She said to him. _

"_So the plan is to kill me then" He asked her she nodded._

"_Of course" She said to him. "I hate listening to them talk bad about you" she told him. _

"_Well you just have to bear it a little longer love." He said to her she walked closer to him and touched his face. He was her only true family here. "You are stronger than you were before I ever came into your life. I suggest you get out of here before one of them spots you" Deucalion said. She nodded. _

"_I will see you later Father" She said to him. It took her two years but she did it she called him her father. _

Alissa watched as Scott talked to Boyd she didn't listen to him but she watched as Boyd put away his claws. The mood changed and Scott walked back to Stiles. She kept hearing Danny's phone kept going off she followed Danny when he kept looking back at stiles.

"Something wrong" Ethan asked Danny.

"I could ask you the same thing" Danny asked him. She listened in as he told Danny that somebody close to him was sick.

"_Any updates" _she texted Ethan.

"_Nothing yet I will text you when I get some news promise" _he texted her back. She nodded at him and kept her eyes on her phone. She waited for Aiden for him to text to her. She could barely stand to listen to the coach talking.

She saw Stiles on the phone but didn't listen in on him till he was talking to the couch. "It is a five minute break okay we've been on this thing for like three hours" Stiles said the coach blew his whistle. Every time he tried to talk the coach blew his whistle she giggled.

"Get back to your seat Stilinski" The coach yelled. "And Jared keep your eyes on the horizon" The coach told the sick boy. She watched as Stiles sat down next to Jared. She knew this was going to be gross. She faced Ethan.

The entire track team rushed off the bus to escape the smell of vomit. They should all try to be a werewolf the smell was about a hundred times worse. She walked to the back of the building and hoped that Ethan would follow her. She tried not to be noticed by either Boyd or Isaac. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She hugged him.

"There isn't any news at all" She asked him.

"No just that they got to the Deaton guy. Aiden doesn't know anything" Ethan said hugging her back. Ennis was family to her and Ethan. He helped her strengthen her body. Helped her with her stamina she didn't want to know that he won't make it. She knew if Deucalion found him weak he would get rid of him.

"I should come back to the right side. If he dies I will kill Scott" She said to him. "I will kill him" She told Ethan. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes she had to get back before anyone noticed she was missing with him. "I will see you later," She said to him. She walked back to the bus and waited for the bus to be clean. She saw Ethan come around the other side of the building. Her eyes connected with his she nodded and looked away from him.

Her character had changed she found herself becoming more and more like her pack. She liked the feeling that it brought but she hated that she was pretending to go against them. Using what they taught her against them.

Last night was the worst night ever.

"Hey come on stop" these words pulled Alissa out of her thoughts to see that Isaac was punching Ethan. She saw Scott walk up to him. Ethan had blood coming out of his mouth. She wanted to help him but she knew better than that. She watched on Isaac continued to punch Ethan in the face. "Isaac" Scott yelled and Isaac stopped hitting Ethan. Right now she didn't care if anybody saw her. She knelt down and touched Ethan's face.

"Are you okay" She asked him he had smile on his face meaning he had wanted this to happen.

"Fine" he said she stood up and let Danny take him back to the bus. She really hoped that she could switch sides soon.

Alissa didn't pay any attention to Scott or his friends. She sat in the same seat she did before in front of Ethan and Danny.

"_Ennis is dead" _She looked up from her phone and looked at him. Pain in his eyes she looked away and stared out the window. She fought the tears. She didn't even want to know what Kali or Aiden were doing. She turned to look at Scott she glared at him but when he looked up she smiled at him. He nodded at her. She looked back out the window. She hoped this was the last time she had to be their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 5. I have been busy with this story I really want to complete it. I am not going to abandon this story at all. I am still trying to figure out what to Do with Alissa for part B of season 3. So please enjoy and Reviews are welcome.**_

The bus pulled into a parking lot she looked out the window and saw the sign read Glen Capri. Alissa waited till the last person was off the bus before she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. Her shoes touched the pavement she walked over to Ethan and stood next to him. She honestly didn't care if anyone saw her. The place was hideous she had stayed motels better than this one.

"This is disgusting" She whispered to Ethan he nodded.

"Well we have to stay here for the night" He said to her. She frowned at him and jumped when the Coach blew his whistle to get their attention.

"Listen up, the meet has been pushed till tomorrow this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like your selves. You'll be pairing up choose wisely" He said.

Alissa looked around she didn't really know anyone but Ethan but she couldn't room with him anyways. "I will have no sexual preventions perpetrated by you little deviants got that keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves" he said holding the last key she was the only one left. Looks like she was alone she took the key and walked away from the coach. She found her room and noticed that Ethan was walking into the room next to her. She smiled at him and he did the same.

She walked in and closed the door. She locked it and put her bag down on the bed. She plopped down and laid back. She let out a breath and stared at the ceiling. She missed being home. She really didn't want to come but Deucalion said that she had to go. She wished that Aiden was here but because of Isaac he wasn't allowed to come on the trip.

She never liked staying in rooms alone but she didn't have a choice. She didn't know anybody really in the school. She jumped when she heard her phone ring she hit answer and smiled when she saw that it was Aiden.

"Hey, Ethan said you might need a friend to talk to" He said to her.

"Yeah I did I am completely bored here" She said. "I have no friends and Ethan is busy with Danny" She complained to him. "I wish you were here" She said to him.

"Yeah I know but I stuff to take care of here. You will be back by tomorrow night and you will see me and we can talk and plot on how to get back at Lahey." He told her she laughed.

"Yeah I hate him" she said to Aiden.

"Yeah so do I they tore my bike apart" He said to her. "Hey I have to cut this short I will call you in the morning get some sleep" He said she heard the beep indicating that the call ended. She felt better after hearing his voice. She sat up and dug in her bag for a change of clothes. She found an extra pair of track shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled them out and headed to the bathroom.

She left the door open since she was alone. She turned the water on and let it heat up while she found some towels. She stripped down and walked into the shower. It felt so nice to relax her muscles. She stood under the water for several minutes before she even started to wash her hair or body. The water hitting her skin made her feel so much better. It also gave her the privacy of letting her emotions out. Tears fell from her eyes they couldn't save Ennis. If she had tried maybe he would still be and Deucalion wouldn't have found him a weakness.

Her father was ruthless that much was for sure he was doing what he thought was right. She was doing the same everything she did wasn't for just Deucalion but for her as well. This was her trying to find herself.

Alissa rinsed the soap off and shut the water off she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her small body. She grabbed another and started to dry her hair. She walked over to the mirror and wiped it clean from the steam. She smiled and looked at her reflection. Freckles covered her face lightly in random places. Her red hair was dark from the shower. She wiped the mirror farther when she thought she saw something else in it. She jumped back when she saw that it looked like Daphne. She turned and found that nobody was there. Daphne was dead she wasn't alive. She had seen her lifeless body.

Alissa pulled her clothes on and left the bathroom she dug in bag and found her phone charger. She plugged it in and put her phone on it. She pulled the covers off the bed and she crawled in and covered herself up. She snuggled against the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt herself drift off to sleep.

Her sleep however wasn't peaceful. She kept dreaming of the night her sister and her were attacked. She tossed and turned all through the night. She jumped up and screamed when she could feel the pain of the bite course through her body. She wiped her forehead of sweat, throwing the covers off her body she put her feet on the floor and put her elbows on her knees. Her face was in her hands. The dream had felt so real.

She looked over at the night stand and at the clock it was only midnight. She hadn't slept but an hour. She looked down and saw that her phone was ringing but no sound came from it. She picked it up and unplugged it from the charger. She answered the phone and braced herself for who could be on the other end.

"Alissa" it was her adoptive father's voice. He was talking to her on the phone.

"How did you get my number" She asked him.

"I have my ways" He said to her. "How's life as a monster" He asked her.

"I am not a monster. You are" She said to him. "You hurt me. I did nothing wrong and you hated me" She told him.

"You are a monster Lissa. You and your mother" He said to her. She didn't know her mother. "She gave birth to you and left the same night" He said to her. She looked at her phone and saw however it was now showing she wasn't on the phone with anyone.

"Leave me alone" She said to him when there wasn't a response she threw her phone down on the other bed. Strange she thought. She stood and walked over to the window. She moved the curtain and looked out. She didn't see anybody she closed the curtain and turned around.

"Why did you forget me" She heard the voice and looked around the room. "You were my best friend" the voice was closer. It sounded like it was right next to her. She turned her head and saw that he sister was standing there.

"I didn't forget you" She said to her.

"You did because you know that this is your fault" Daphne said to her. "You got me killed because you wanted to go camping. It got me killed. You got to live why" She asked.

"I don't know why okay I don't know please forgive me" She asked her

"Forgive you I hate you" Daphne said her face changed and there was nothing but Rage. "I died because of you. I left my father alone. How does it feel to know that you killed me" She asked her.

"I didn't kill you" She said. She closed her eyes and blinked Daphne was gone. She sighed this had to be a dream. It just had to be a dream.

Alissa sat on her bed and felt the tears fall. It was her fault that Daphne was killed if she had just waited till the next day. Maybe Daphne would still be alive and she wouldn't feel so guilty. Daphne was right it was her fault. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the dark mirror.

"You should be dead too" her reflection said to her. "You should die you don't deserve to live. After everything you have done." The person in the mirror said. 

Lydia, Allison and Stiles had found Ethan in time. Now all they had was Boyd, Alissa, Isaac and Scott. Stiles and Lydia were in charge of finding Boyd and Isaac while Allison went to find Scott and Alissa.

Allison walked to Scott and Stiles' room. She noticed that the door was open she pushed it open. "Scott" She called. "Are you in here" She said she continued in and found that bags were on the floor in a mess but there wasn't any response. She looked around the room for a few minutes before she left the room in search of Alissa.

"I can't find Scott anywhere I was just on my way to Alissa's room." She said.

"It's happening to him too isn't it" Stiles asked.

"It has to be" Lydia said. "Didn't you say that there was another flare on the bus" She asked as they got to the bottom step. They all slowed down when the caught sight of Scott soaking wet and holding the last the flare. Alissa leaving their minds for a minute they all slowly walked around to the front of Scott.

Allison moved first towards him she was afraid. "Scott" She said to him they all walked around him. "Scott" She called again. Allison looked down and saw a gas can. Scott had covered himself in gasoline.

"There's no hope" Scott said there was sadness in his voice. He sounded defeated.

"What do you mean Scott there is always hope" Allison said to him.

"Not for me" He said he paused. "Not for Derek" he said to his friends.

"Derek wasn't your fault you know Derek wasn't your fault" She said to him her heart breaking.

"Every time I try fighting back it getting worse people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed" He said.

"Listen to me okay. This isn't you alright this is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay now" Stiles said but Scott stopped him.

"What if, what if it is just me" he asked them. "What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everyone else" Scott said he paused again. There was so much pain in his eyes. Allison wished that she could take his pain away. "It all started that night the night I got bitten" he said. "You remember how it was before that you and me we were we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at Lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one maybe I should just be no one again." Scott said he paused before he finished. "No one at all" He said looking at Stiles.

"Scott just listen to me okay" Stiles said. "You're not no one you are someone. Scott you are my best friend kay and I need you" he said. "Scott you are my brother alright so" he said to him he started to walk into the puddle of gasoline. "If you're going to do this then I think you are just going to have to take me with you" Stiles said placing his hand on the flare. He pulled out of Scotts hand and threw away from the gasoline.

Lydia watched as the Flare started to roll back towards the gas. "No" She screamed when it lit she ran at Scott and stiles and pushed them down out of the way. Lydia looked back at the flames and saw a figure in it she could see what it was but she saw it.

She helped the boys up. It was then she remembered that Alissa was still out there and alone. "Alissa no one has found her yet" Lydia spoke up. Allison nodded and followed her friend to the other girl's.

"The door is locked" Allison said she stated to hit the door. "ALISSA" She screamed there wasn't any sound coming from inside.

"Move" Scott said he kicked the door and it flung in. He rushed into the room and listened. He heard soft crying coming from the bathroom.

"I am so sorry Daphne" he walked into the bathroom and found her sitting in the room with shards of glass surrounding her. She had large piece in her hands. She had pressed against her chest. Scott walked over to her and took the glass from her hands.

"Alissa, come on now" He said he pulled her up and saw the heater on the wall. He walked her over and pressed her hand to it. She hissed out in pain and almost shifted. She pulled her hand away but it seemed to have worked.

"What happened" She asked.

"You were about to stab yourself with glass" Stiles said. She looked at him confused.

"The last thing I remember was lying in bed sleeping" She said to him. "I don't know how I got in here" She said to him. Lydia and Allison wrapped her in a hug.

"Come on we are so not sleeping in the rooms tonight" Lydia said. "I will take her to the bus." She said.

"We'll go and get our things." Allison said handing Lydia Alissa's things.

"When we found you, you said you were sorry to a person named Daphne who is she" Lydia asked.

"My sister" She said. "She was killed two years ago" Alissa said. They made it on the bus and Alissa found a seat and made herself comfortable. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Morning came and she opened her eyes to see the coach. "I really don't want to know. In case you haven't heard the meet has been canceled so were are heading home." She tuned him out she looked at Ethan and their eyes met. She had slept terribly nightmares plaguing her sleep. She watched as he sat down next to Scott.

She was thankful that they let her sleep but she knew they would want more of her backstory later on. Danny sat in front of her.

"You okay" he asked her she nodded.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep in those rooms" She said to him.

"They are creepy" he said with a smiled she smiled back and rested her head back on the window. She couldn't wait to get back to her own bed, when she got home she was going straight to bed.


End file.
